I'm More Than My Role
by LittleDhampirRoza
Summary: Princess Sakura is a girl with dreams of freedom and peace. When she finally gets a change to leave her home, she does. But when she meets a man named Clow and a boy w no memory of his past, what happens? SxS lil ExT
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Rating PG13/Teen**

**Genre- Romance/Action&Adventure**

**I'm More Than My Role**: Princess Kinomoto Sakura is a girl with dreams of freedom and peace. But lives in the opposite; A cage and war. But when she escapes her cage of security, she finds out more of her destiny from a mysterious man named Clow, and learns to fight her fears with the company of a boy with no memories of his past. Will she also learn to love?

**Prologue**

_There has always been conflicts in every day life and individual people's lives. People always hold on to the hope and dreams that clearly state 'the grass is greener on the other side'. Envy comes into play as people boil in their own jealousy toward another, presuming that their life is clearly better than their own. The saying, 'walk a mile in another's shoes' is what people fail to realize. They make false assumptions and are too blind to see what they really have: Until they lose it._

_The same aspect goes for royalty as well. Life is no different in their lives. For some royalty is literally, a living hell. Even some royals wish of a better life. In this case, it's a girl searching to find herself. _

**Chapter One**

The Kinomoto kingdom was the largest and most known kingdom in the lands. Well, tied with their rivals: the Kuragami's. Conflict had burned deep in the two kingdoms, and peace was near impossible.

The Kuragami's consisted of their king, Ronan, his wife and queen, Sastumi, their two children Ryu the eldest, and Juna a total of four years younger. Ryu was a good looking prince, no mistake there, but his personality shot him down. He was a flirt, and from what they had heard, not a respectable man. He had black hair and bright blue eyes he inherited from his father. Though his brother was another case.

Juna was the quiet and intelligent one, though he was still a strong fighter. Green eyes and brown hair brought him into the category of good looking. Though he wasn't as handsome as his elder brother. But his personality evened it out.

The Kuragami family was based on fighting in martial arts. The whole family was strong. Especially Ronan and Ryu.

The Kinomoto kingdom's ruler was King Fujitaka and his wife, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. They had two childen, Prince Touya Kinomoto, the future heir and Princess Sakura Kinomoto.

Touya was the pure aspect of a true prince; Tough, head strong, handsome, and brave. Touya had dark brown hair and dark colored eyes. He towered over many people, and was handsome enough to make the woman of the castle swoon over him. The only one who wouldn't fully agree with this would be his loving _kaijju, _Sakura.

For Sakura, Touya was just the role of an over protective and stubborn older brother. Also, for any man, prince or not, Touya was a living nightmare. Sakura was a naturally sweet and caring girl. But if anyone did anything to change that, she was a stubborn and strong princess. She had a gorgeous body any man would die for and pay to have for themselves, though if they could close enough to her to do so. She had a pretty face with stunning emerald gems for eyes, and a petite nose to match. Making her look absolutely adorable and harmless.

Though looks can be deceiving.

Sakura and her brother were both born with special abilities and magic. Touya, though it's only as much as a sixth sense, can see things others around him couldn't. Such as ghosts and spirits.

Sakura on the other hand, had full control over her magical abilities. Sakura was thirteen when in her father's hidden library, she found a magical book. The Book of Clow. From there she released magical cards, called Clow Cards, all over the lands of Tomoeda, and captured them. Along with Ceroberous, guardian of the seal and sun beast, and Tomoyo her personal maid and best friend. She was then dubbed Mistress of the Clow Cards.

Though there was a problem. After about a year of training and mastering them, the cards started to ignore her magic and wouldn't respond to her calls. The cards released once again, leaving Sakura to find and capture them again. To change them to her own. Which Tomoyo calls the 'Sakura Cards'.

Which now brings us to the present time when Sakura has few cards, but cannot leave the castle to capture the cards as she once did: She is now older and is now forced to find a husband, (much to her dislike.)

The Kinomoto family was a mix of magic and fighting in the arts. Touya and Sakura were easily the most powerful warriors in the kingdom. Especially Sakura with her cards... if she could find them...

Now this is where the true adventures begin...

"Sakura-hime!" And girl with amethyst colored eyes called to the girl she was nearing. "Sakura-hime, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaimed, her dark purple hair trailing behind her in a half ponytail. She had pale silky toned skin that shone a dull shine in the mid morning sunlight. She was running with her black and white gown flowing beautifully above her heels.

She wiped her brow of sweat with the back of her hand, staring up to the girl in the pink blossomed tree she was perched in.

The girl looked down at her with one of her eyes closed, hands behind her head in a lazily manner. "Ohayou to you too Tomoyo-chan." She said with a giggle.

Tomoyo huffed, folding her arms neatly in front of her chest, "Sakura-hime, get down here this moment."

The girl called Sakura grinned broadly and sat up from her slouched position, easily jumping down from the rather high branch on the cherry blossom tree. She landed a foot in front of Tomoyo.

Sakura had beautiful waist length auburn hair, and strikingly intense emerald eyes. A light tan and a slightly taller form. She wore a white gown and on her head, placed neatly behind her grown out bangs, was a gold tiara with a small jade in the middle. Sakura smiled brightly dispite her best friend's upset stare.

"Sakura-hime where in the world have you been?" Tomoyo stared down at her best friend since childhood.

"I woke early this morning Moyo-chan, then I--"

"Let me guess, you trained with Kero-chan again, then walked around the garden for hours, then you knew I would come and try to find you, ne?" Tomoyo said smirking slightly at Sakura's guilty face.

"Mou, Tom! That's not nice!" Sakura exclaimed giggling a bit as Tomoyo laughed. "But hai, that's exactly what I did."

Tomoyo smiled, "it's fine I suppose, but now you'll just have to bear with me and try on my new gown I have happily created for you."

"Oh, for joy," Sakura exasperated sarcastically. Earning a laugh from Tomoyo.

"Where's Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked while walking back to the palace side by side with Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "probably stuffing his mouth with food again." As an after thought she added, "again." Giggling slightly, she latched hands with her personal maid and best friend as they walked through the corridors.

"Sakura-hime?"

"Hai?"

Tomoyo lead her into the dimly lit room and walked over to a large pile of clothing. "Why do you not want to marry?" She asked quietly, picking up a needle with a long piece of thread tied to it and a pink and white dress. "You know you have to if you plan to rule eventually."

Sakura sat next to Tomoyo on the large bed n the center of the room. She frowned, "because I don't _need _a man." she sighed leaning back against the head board. "And besides, all men are the same; Lying pigs that need a woman for sex."

Tomoyo giggled slightly at this, while continuing on the puffy sleeves of the dress.

"Besides, Oniichan is going to rule, not me."

Tomoyo quirked an eyebrow at that. "Touya-sama won't be the one ruling because to do that, he needs a bride."

Sakura snorted, smirking broadly, "well, I guess even maids notice Oniichan's relationship with Yukito-san."

Tomoyo flipped the dress over and began sewing on the back side of the gown steadily. "It is quite obvious actually." Tomoyo smiled again while Sakura giggled again. "He _does _push away every girl that flirts with him, he doesn't ever leave Yukito-san's side, and--"

"Moyo-chan, you only notice this because you're so observant." Sakura stated while standing my the mirror and slipping off the dress she was currently wearing. "And besides, it's not like I'm _old _enough to rule anyway, so I've got nothing to worry about." she states smugly.

"Sakura-hime," Tomoyo started, as she stood behind Sakura who was trying to pull the dress on over her head. Tomoyo reached over to help her pull it down as she continued, "you have a year and a half until you're eighteen, the age you are to rule. You're almost _seventeen _Sakura-hime. _Seventeen_!"

"...I know Moyo-chan. Demo..."

"Nani?"

Sakura sighed turning her back to her maid so she could mess with the fitting. "I don't _want _to rule, and I don't _want _to have a husband." She sighed miserably as Tomoyo finished her dress. Sakura walked over to the curtains and flung them open, walking out onto the balcony, resting her hands on the railing. "Hell, I don't even want to be a _princess_."

Tomoyo slowly approached her friend. "I know you don't Sakura-hime, but you were born into this position. This is your _destiny_."

Sakura abruptly looked up from her hands, slightly mad, "Tomoyo-chan what if this _isn't_? What if this isn't my destiny?" She continued slightly harsher, "and besides I don't _want _it."

Tomoyo touched her shoulder lightly, giving her reassurance. "Sakura-hime, what is it that you _do _want than?"

Sakura hesitated, her eyes glued to her hands. "I..." She looked up at the noon sunlight, a small smile gracing her features as her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "I want to be free..."

Tomoyo smiled and hugged her tightly, no words were needed. She already knew. "Let's go inside Sakura-hime, we need to finish your dress for the ball tonight."

"Okay." and she followed Tomoyo inside her room, '_arigotou Tomoyo-chan..._'

'_...Though it will never happen, I guess it's alright to wish and dream..._'

**-**

"Moyo-chan," Sakura began, her smile back on her face. "How in the world do you create such masterpieces?" Sakura grinned, twirling in her new dress. "You really have outdone yourself this time."

The white dress had puffed sleeves that hung off slightly on her shoulders, showing little cleavage. It hung close to her body, showing exactly what a great figure she really had. It flowed down and ended just before her ankles. Tomoyo's amazing embroidery was stitched at the chest area, showing great detail in the pink cherry blossoms. Her hair was down and slightly curled at the ends, showing its length.

Sakura also had a golden chain with a small pink key dangling from it. The star key she used as her staff in battles. Even though she didn't need it when simply calling the few cards she had.

"It's all an honor to do it for you Sakura-hime," she said with a large grin plastered to her face.

Sakura giggled, "you say that, demo this is _really _amazing Moyo-chan." She twirled one more time before turning to her friend. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

"Even if I weren't your maid," Tomoyo replied smiling widely. "I'd still make clothes for you."

"Even so, Moyo-chan," she exclaimed walking over to her and hugging her tightly, "you have to let me do something for you to show my gratitude. Not like it'll do much but..."

Tomoyo put on a thinking expression as she thought, "well... Anything?"

Sakura blinked, "Ano, maybe not _anything_."

Tomoyo grinned happily, "you have to any prince that asks you to dance tonight Sakura-hime."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened considerably, "nani! You can't be serious Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo giggled, "hai, I'm serious Sakura-hime."

"Iie, I refuse."

"But you promised..."

Sakura smirked, "hai, but I said _almost _anything."

"Demo..." Tomoyo pouted, giving her huge puppy dog eyes. "It would make me very happy Sakura-hime..."

Sakura took a peak at her friend's watering eyes, twitching slightly. "Iie."

"Onegai."

"...Iie."

Tomoyo sniffed, wiping a tear from her eye, "it was only but a small token of gratitude..."

Sakura sighed, breaking under her friend's tears, (whether they be fake or not.) "...Fine..."

Immediately Tomoyo was up on her feet and squealing in happiness around the annoyed princess. "Yatta! Oh arigotou Sakura-hime!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

The door suddenly opened revealing an orange teddy bear with wings floating tiredly in the room. "Hey Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."

"Kero-chan, where have you been?" Sakura asked staring at the orange plush toy residing to perching on her shoulder. "You were gone a while."

"Eh, I was just eating and hangin' around... same old, same old..."

Tomoyo giggled slightly at Kero's bored expression. "Nothing to do when there's no Clow Cards to capture, ne?"

Kero nodded solemnly. Both Sakura and Tomoyo figured that Kero, better known as Ceroberious, felt as if he was a burden for not being able to do anything while being trapped in the castle grounds. Kero, not being able to transform into his true for probably felt useless to help his mistress. Especially since he was alone in protecting Sakura.

Yue, the moon guardian, didn't have enough power after the cards neglected the mistress and were released once again. He was still alive and well, he just resided in his human form Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya's best friend, at least until she caught more cards and changed them to her name.

So far she only thirteen had cards; Bubble, Watery, Shadow, Sword, Loop, Mirror, Illusion, Windy, Wood, Flower, Dash, Sweet and Rain.

Kero sighed, leaning on Sakura's cheek, "Sakura-chan... we can't stay here any longer..."

Sakura tapped him on the nose lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "I know Kero-chan, I know..."

'_Lives are most likely being lost as we speak... Why can't otou-san realize that...?_'

Tomoyo sighed petting Kero's fuzzy little head, "I'm sure you'll find more cards soon, after all, they'll be attracted to Sakura-hime's strong aura and come to the castle eventually, ne? That's what the cards we already have did."

"Hai, but lives are being lost as we speak. And we were also very lucky that the cards that we have were attracted and came to _us_." Kero exclaimed.

"We have thirteen, and those are probably all that will come to us." Sakura explained simply. "The rest _we_ have to find. And the remaining cards won't be hangin' around the castle grounds just waiting fo rus to find them. They'll be all over Tomoeda lands. Maybe even further than that. We can't stay here and wait any longer."

"But your father will not allow the future queen to leave to put herself recklessly in danger." Tomoyo finished steadily.

"It's been months since our last capture, and if this keeps up, that's _all_ we'll be getting."

Sakura and Tomoyo nodded slowly.

'_It's time to get through to otou-san..._'

-

"Absolutely not."

"Demo--"

"Iie."

"Otou-san onegai!"

Sakura stared into her father's dark brown eyes, "I will not allow you to go and put yourself in danger of being killed, Sakura-san."

Sakura's lips turned into a very unhappy frown as she stared to her mother than beck to her father. "Onegai let me go, there are people in danger and I need to help!" she looked to her mother's emerald eyes, identical to her own, she gave her a pleading look.

Her mother shook her head sadly, "iie Sakura-chan, I have to agree with your father. I don't think it would be wise to let our only princess recklessly put herself in danger."

Sakura stared at her mother shocked, '_not even okaa-san will side with me on this..._' Sakura gave one last glare to her mother and father before she stormed out of the room, slamming the large door behind her.

Kero was floating outside the door waiting for her. One look at his mistress's face and he new the answer to their plea.

Sakura growled, "that went well..."

Kero flew to her shoulder, looking at her with his beady black eyes. "You _do _know what we have to do now Sakura-chan, ne?"

"Hai," she stared back at him a frown still present on her face, "I do."

"Will we take Tomoyo-chan with us?"

"Hai, she already knew this would come, and said that she would."

"Tonight then?"

"Hai Kero-chan. Tonight."

**To be continued. Please read and review! Onegai!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Card Captor Sakura  
****Rating -PG13/Teen  
****Genre- Romance/Action&Adventure  
****Pairings-**SakuraxSyaoran EriolxTomoyo  
**I'm More Than My Role**: Princess Kinomoto Sakura is a girl with dreams of freedom and peace. But lives in the opposite; A cage and war. But when she escapes her cage of security, she finds out more of her destiny from a mysterious man named Clow, and learns to fight her fears with the company of a boy with no memories of his past. Will she also learn to love?

**Arigotou for the reviews I received from last chapters! I really appreciate it! Especially after taking my 'little' break from writing fanfiction, (winks) so I really need the encouragement! Arigotou to...  
****Ffdirl-07  
****dbzgtfan2004  
****Meow-Mix23**

**Chapter Two**

"Is Tomoyo-chan really alright with this?"

"Hai, Moyo-chan is ready."

Kero nodded his small head slowly staring at his mistress's small brown bag she was curently hiding under her bed. "Your older brother might be coming soon, so you'd better hurry."

Sakura silently nodded, "are we sure about using the Mirror card though? Oniichan will know we're up to something. Just like every other time I tried using the Sakura Cards to get out of things..."

"Then order Mirror to avoid your brother as much as possible."

"...Mirror won't be too happy 'bout that though..." she murmured under her breath.

"Nani? Did you say something?"

"Iie Kero-chan."

He gave her a doubtful glance but let it be.

"Kero-chan?"

"Hai?" he glanced at her.

"What about Yukito-san?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "what 'bout him?"

Sakura sighed irritated already, "I mean Yue-san?" she exclaimed sitting on the king sized bed. Kero flaoted over to her and rested on her stomach as she lay down. "What will we do about him? We can't very well just abduct Yukito and take him with us. And we can't wait to get more cards and come back after Yue has more power though either."

Kero was dead silent; he didn't have an answer. In fact, he hadn't even thought of Yue... What _would _they do? They couldn't just leave him either.

"I was about to say we could communicate with Yue and tell him to join us when we captured his main cards," she pondered sighing, "but that would mean Yukito-san finding out about our plans..."

"Ya know Sakura-chan," Kero said floating towards the door, "that might not be such a bad idea after all... Just leave this one to me." And with that he was gone.

Sakura cocked her head to the side in a confused matter, "hoe...?" After the door shut, Sakura sighed, shrugging it off. '_I'm somewhat glad I'm leaving this place. I hate it here..._' She smirked, closing her eyes, '_yeah, I don't belong here anyway. The only people who actually enjoyed my company were my family and Tomoyo... everyone else just wants me gone..._'

_Snickers and murmurs filled my ears as a small girl with short auburn hair walked down the hallways of the palace. I kept my head down and my eyes locked on the pale tiles that adorned the ground I walked on. One conversation in particular caught my ears and I ended up stopping in my pace to listen to their conversation. _

"_The Kinomoto's daughter doesn't know any manners at all."_

"_Hai, from what I've heard she doesn't even acknowledge the presence of her family and those around her."_

"_Especially the fact that she locks herself in the training room and the library. It's actually creepy."_

_The black haired maid nodded smirking. They didn't know I was listening, so I was free to stay as long as I wanted. That is if my sobbing didn't give my position away before they finished. _

"_She's into witchcraft and she doesn't want a husband– she shouldn't even be a princess if she doesn't go along with the traditions."_

"_I fully agree." _

"_She **is **a worthless little girl isn't she?"_

"_Worthless is al little too nice for her. Something lower perhaps...?"_

_I couldn't stay there any longer, as tears streamed down my petite face. I made sure they were fully around the corner before I ran the opposite direction, my face hidden behind my hands._

_I didn't know which way I was going, or where I was headed, until I ran into someone. _

_I fell straight on my back as I tried my hardest to hide my tears with the person I had run into."G-gomen..." I murmured trying to stand while keeping my head down. I tried running past that person without brushing shoulders with them. I strated to run but they grabbed my hand gently, but firmly enough so I could pull it free._

"_Sakura-san," It was a boy, but I already knew who it was. And he was the last person to see my tears. "Come with me, onegai."_

_I couldn't say no, so I nodded shakily._

_I finally turned around to meet unbelievably calming and handsome bright brown eyes and silver hair. For the first time I felt something inside me jump, in my stomach. 'What is this? No giddiness or anticipation?' I didn't trust my voice so I let him take my hand and lead th way to the garden without any complaints or struggling._

_As we arrived, we sat on the bench, him still holding my hand._

"_Sakura-chan" he began quietly. I liked his voice, it reminded me of Okaa-san. That same calming it causes my nerves to do, and the softness like the feathers of The Fly card. I could always go to it for comfort. He continued after I made eye contact with my still damp eyes, "Is it something you can tell me?"_

_I thought for a moment, maybe Yue wouldn't understand the reason, though he could probably guess, but would he understand my thoughts and feelings? Probably not. Especially not my point of view._

_I shook my head slowly, then looked at his loving brown eyes, "may I... may I speak to Yue-san about this? Onegai Yukito-san." _

_He nodded, smiling slightly with that smile that used to melt me... Wait! What? **Used** to melt me? 'Woah, that's odd... past tense?' I shook the thought off as I felt soft feathers rub against my cheek lightly._

_I looked up to see Yue's concerned face looking down at me. _

_Yue always amazed me beyond reason. Yue's whole attitude could be told by his eyes. I suppose it's true for everyone, but with Yue-since his face doesn't reflect an emotion-you have to resort to his eyes._

_I hiccupped before I relized I was still slightly crying, "K-konnichiwa Yue-san."_

_Then what he did next really surprised me; He smiled. No not one of those smirks he used on Kero, but a really and genuine smile. It might of been a small one, but it was something to be celebrated. _

_Maybe not for celebrating, but it **did **make me feel better. _

_Yue held out his hand for mine, and I took it without hesitation. He took me into his arms and spread his wings and leapt off the ground. He flew across the garden to my favorite spot; The cherry blossom tree my mother and father had planted before I was born. He took me to one of the higher branches and let me sit in his arms. _

_It was then that I finally realized it, that in some ways, Yue and Yukito are the same..._

_We sat there for a long time, neither of us saying a word. It was too serene, and I'm sure Yue realized that too. After a while I felt sleepiness begin to take me into its clutches, I'm sure Yue noticed my comfort and ease at the moment because his grip around me tightened._

"_Yue-san..." I murmured my common sense not present. _

"_What is it Mistress?" He whispered in that voice that entrances me and lulls me to ease and happiness._

_I sniggled up closer to his chest in an effort to keep warm from the small drips of rain that started to fall on us, "...Am I a good princess?"_

_Yue chuckled slightly, "Mistress, you are a wonderful princess, you need not to worry about that, but you also must begin to understand something of fate and destiny."_

_I was confused at what he meant so I lifted my head to look into his frosted blue eyes, he shook his head slowly and I lay my head back on his chest. "You are still young mistress, give it time."_

_I nodded slowly as I felt myself give in to the temptations of sleep._

"_Mistress, just promise me one thing..."_

"_...Hmm?" I asked groggily._

"_Never listen to criticizing people, they no nothing. They realize other people's faults but none of their own. Ignore them and think nothing of what they say; They are foolish and selfish people."_

"_...Hai, Yue-san. And... I promise..."_

_And with that I fell asleep in the rain in my favorite spot in my guardian's arms..._

"Kaijju!"

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard her brother bang on the door. She sighed, and regretfully went up to get the door, '_Thinking of the past again..._' She opened the door and looked up to her brother forcing a convincing smile. '_This will be all in the past soon too..._' "Do you need something Oniichan?"

"No duh," he said peering into the room suspiciously. '_Crap, did he figure it out?_' she thought panicking.

"W-what are you l-looking for Oniichan?" she asked, trying not to be too obvious.

"Where's Yuki?" he asked looking down at her. His brown eyes piercing down into her own emerald eyes.

"Ano, I h-have no idea." '_...Kero-chan, you're in for it..._' she vowed mentally. "I thought for _sure _he'd be with you. Have you checked the kitchen?"

Touya stopped, "iie."

Sakura smiled, trying not to let her relief show. "That's probably where he is Oniichan. Go check."

Touya nodded, "Alright kaijju. Ja." And he turned and left. But not before he heard Sakura's call to him.

"SAKURA NO KAIJJU!"

She stared hard at his back as if expecting to start to see holes from her glaring. She was forced to stop after he turned the corner, but not without smirking at her first.

She growled menacingly under her breath, then she paused looking down the hallway, '_where **is **Yukito-san?_' she wondered silently.

She shrugged it off thinking nothing of it, then walked back into her room. She looked at the balcony and noticed that it was almost time for the ball. She sighed, rubbing her temples in an aggravated manner. She looked at the mirror and smiled at her own reflection.

The door opened to reveal Tomoyo and Kero on her shoulder.

"Kero-chan were you with Yukito-san?"

He nodded, "I'll tell you later."

She shrugged and turned her attention to Tomoyo, Tomoyo's hair was up in a tight bun and she was wearing simple riding clothes, that were strictly forbidden for any maid to wear. "Ready Moyo-chan?"

She nodded in response.

Sakura reached for her chest and pulled our a small pink key. Pulling it off, she began to chant:

"_Key that hides the power of the stars,_

_Show thy true for before me._

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract:_

_Release!"_

The small key abruptly grew into a pink staff with a gold star atop. She pulled out a pink piece of paper and threw it out in front of her. She hit it with the starred tip of her wand.

"_Mirror; I summon thee,_

_Project an identical image of me!"_

A woman with long blue locks of hair in robes appeared before her. She smiled a shy greeting then closed her eyes and cocked the mirror she had in her hands to the side, as her blue eyes became green, and her blue hair became long auburn.

She stepped down to the ground in the same white gown Sakura was wearing, and looked up to her mistress.

"Hai Card Mistress?"

Sakura smiled at her with identical emerald eyes, "Konnichiwa Mirror. I need you to attend the ball tonight as me. We're leaving tonight." she said with slight sternness.

Mirror nodded, a kind smile on her features, "anything else?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "hai, there is." she looked at her with slight sadness, '_This will be hard for her..._' "Avoid my oneechan as much as you can. He'll know something's up if he can sence it's not me." she felt bad as Mirror averted her eyes for a moment.

Mirror looked at the ground sadly, "...hai Mistress. He will not know of this."

Sakura looked sadly at her clone. "Arigotou Mirror, it means a lot." She had slowly noticed the attraction Mirror had for her elder brother, though she knew Touya already had someone. It would be hard for Mirror to avoid him.

"Mirror, stay here and wait for Yukito-san to escort you to the ball room." she said as she turned to Tomoyo and Kero, "ready?"

Tomoyo nodded as did Kero.

Mirror looked to Sakura smiling, "good luck Mistress, I'll come afterwards."

Sakura nodded, slipping into her brown riding clothes, the same as Tomoyo's and motioned her companions to follow her to the balcony. She looked into her room one last time to see Mirror looking at her intently. She waved smiling, then jumped slightly, spinning around towards the door as someone knocked.

Sakura panicked, and tore out two cards; Illusion and Windy. She tossed them out in front of her and struck it with her star staff.

"_Illusion, cover our forms from sight!_

_Windy, Take us to the roof!_"

Tomoyo grabbed her transparent hand and they floated to the roof of the palace. Tomoyo looked around sighing, "Sakura-hime, are we going to get past all of your security?"

"I'll use Dash and get us out of here as soon as possible."

Kero perched on Tomoyo's shoulder closing his eyes thoughtfully, "sundown ne?"

"Hai," she answered laying down on her back, her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes. Tomoyo looked at the slowly setting sun that barely touched the surrounding trees sighing. "Sakura-hime, what do we do after we get to the countries?"

"What do you mean?" she asked not opening her eyes. Tomoyo leaned over and pushed her up, earning a bewildered look from Sakura. She shook her head and moved behind her, taking out a black ribbon from the pocket of her black riding shorts.

"I mean," she began, pulling Sakura's auburn hair up in her hands. "After they figure out that we're gone, your father will send out a search party no doubt. If not the whole lands will be searching for you high and low."

Sakura sighed, sitting Indian-style with her arms crossed. "I don't Tom-chan. We'll just have to lat low for awhile. At least until Otou-san backs off a bit."

Tomoyo nodded, though Sakura couldn't see it, "That could take awhile though. Maybe someone will lend us some help or a place to stay."

Sakura felt her hair being braided by her friend. She closed her eyes, "yeah, but you of all people know I don't trust most commoners or--"

Tomoyo giggled slightly feeling her silky hair fall through her finger tips, she finished for her, "or men, I know."

Sakura smiled enjoying the company of Tomoyo. She was always the one to take her out of her horrible and bad mood to a cheerful one. Just like that. It was in Tomoyo's personality to be like that.

"...I'm glad you're here with me Tomoyo-chan," she murmured absentmindedly.

Though Tomoyo heard, she didn't comment of it. She smiled warmly at Sakura as she finished her long, thick braid. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her behind.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, touching her arm turning her head upwards looking at her friend's gorgeous amethyst eyes. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head slowly, "I'm just glad you asked me to come with you."

"Hoe?" Sakura cocked an eye brow in confusion, "of course I did Moyo-chan, you're by best friend. I could never leave you behind."

Tomoyo giggled quietly, "I suppose that's normal for you, but I wasn't sure if you'd leave without telling me or something like that."

Sakura smiled turning around and wrapping her eyes around Tomoyo. "I would never do such a thing. And I'm glad you're here Tom-chan. I really am."

Tomoyo returned the hug smiling at her kawaii Sakura. She would always be the same. Slightly naive, but also the kindest person around. They spent the rest of the time resting and conversed less, when finally the sun was completely below the trees and only a bit of yellow and orange light left to drizzle away into the night.

Sakura poked Kero on the stomach, "Kero-chan wake up," she whispered in a hushed voice. There were guards and soldiers surrounding the whole palace and grounds keeping watch. Sakura quickly became annoyed, and started to poke him vigorously repeatedly, "Kero-chan," she hissed, "wake _up_."

Sakura looked hopelessly to Tomoyo who watched the scene with amusement, "here," she said reaching for Kero. "Let me try."

Sakura nodded and handed her the snoring stuffed animal. She cradled the guardian in her hands, and whispered something in his round ear. His eyes immediately shot open and he looked around, eyes wide. He looked to her with great anticipation,"where is it Tomoyo-chan?"

"Gomen Kero-chan," she said smiling her trademark smile, "you have to leave with us before I'll give you any."

"Mou! That's no fun!" he whined loudly, making Sakura jump into action, a vein appearing on her right temple. He laughed nervously, then frowned looking at the darkness around them.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes in exasperation. "You guys," she looked down frowning at the gate, spotting a soldier patrolling steadily, "we have to get going."

She picked up her wand, closing her eyes in concentration. Then began to chant:

"_Key that hides the power of the stars,_

_Show thy true form before me!_

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract!_

_Release!"_

She pulled out a pink card with a cat like creature with a long tail and ears, she hit it with her staff.

"_Dash!_"

She grabbed Tomoyo by the hand, and Kero flew into her leather pouch tied to her waist. "What ever you do," she said, staring into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, "do not let go and do not speak. They can't see us, but they can hear us loud and clear." Tomoyo nodded, trying to hide her inward and mental gulp. "Alright, let's go."

Sakura easily jumped from the end of the roof to the end of her balcony, then to the ground. '_I guess endless training **does **come in handy._' she thought sarcastically. She ran to the nearest tree with lightning speed, and looked around. She couldn't see much in the darkness, but could make out the lone silhouette of a guard. She made sure his back was to her before she dashed away into the woods.

-

"Kami," Sakura managed, choking on her own breath. "I thought we would never get out of there!"

She looked at the dimly lit outline of a castle from their small hill checkpoint. Tomoyo handed her a blue cloth from her pocket, she accepted it gratefully. "Let go of Illusion, it'll help you regain energy." Tomoyo reminded her kneeling by her panting body. Sakura nodded, taking a deep breath. Halfheartedly, she lifted her wand and a transparent card floated in front of her.

"_Illusion return!_"

The card faded and disappeared, and she immediately felt energy return to her body and felt refreshed.

She held out her hand to Tomoyo giving her a sheepish grin that Tomoyo giggled at. "Arigotou Tom-chan." she said as she returned to her feet.

Tomoyo nodded smiling, "No problem Sakura-hime--"

Sakura gave her a pout that she stopped immediately at, "Mou, Tom-chan! You can't call me that now you know!"

She nodded frowning, "alright... Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically, "yatta! Moyo-chan called me Sakura-chan!" she smirked then mumbled, "and it's about time too..." She looked around again, then to a sleeping guardian in her pouch, she sighed. "Time to get moving again."

Tomoyo nodded, "we need to get as far away from the palace as we can."

"Hai, they'll figure it out soon."

Tomoyo smiled, amethyst eyes gleaming, "shall we then dear madam?"

Sakura giggled at Tomoyo's tactics of lightening the mood. "We shall milady," she grinned extending her arm to a laughing Tomoyo. "We shall." They latched arms giggling about to dash away into the night when Sakura stopped abruptly.

She spun around eyes narrowed dangerously. She scanned the area, feeling uneasiness creep up her spine. Tomoyo knew something was up, and remained silent next to her also looking around. Sakura stared hard towards the castle, '_Magic... I can feel it..._'

Her eyes widened, as she recoiled from leaning forward in anticipation. '_It... couldn't be..._' "Tomoyo-chan, grab onto my hand, we've got to get out of here." she murmured in a low voice. Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow, but complied. "No stopping tonight, we're getting as far away as we can."

She nodded, just as Sakura turned and raced away from the one place she knew as home. '_I doubt it was them, but there's no being sure._' All she knew was they had to get away.

And never come back.

**Reviews accepted. Instructive critizism considered. Flames ignored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Card Captor Sakura  
****Rating -PG13/Teen  
****Genre- Romance/Action&Adventure  
****Pairings-**SakuraxSyaoran EriolxTomoyo  
**I'm More Than My Role**: Princess Kinomoto Sakura is a girl with dreams of freedom and peace. But lives in the opposite; A cage and war. But when she escapes her cage of security, she finds out more of her destiny from a mysterious man named Clow, and learns to fight her fears with the company of a boy with no memories of his past. Will she also learn to love?

**Arigotou for the reviews I received from last chapters! I really appreciate it! Keep 'em comin' guys! (Big smiles and huggles) Anyways, arigotou to...  
****BlueMeteorGirl  
****Meow-Mix23  
****Darkmoonfang**

**Chapter 3**

It was a warm day on the forest dirt road for the Card Mistress, her maid and her plush toy. It had been days since their escape and they hadn't stopped to rest yet. Sakura was now fighting to stay awake while Kero and Tomoyo could only watch in worry and concern as she pushed herself to her limits– which she would probably reach in the near future.

"Sakura-hime," Tomoyo murmured, looking to Sakura's injured leg, then to her dropped emerald eyes. Sakura was a mess; Her braid was lose and small bits of hair were falling onto her face. The rest matted to her sweaty body. Bags adorned her usual bright eyes, she was covered in mud and dirt, having a thin line for lips. "You need to rest."

She stopped her labored strides waiting in anticipation for her to answer. Maybe she had gotten through to the stubborn princess.

Sakura shook her head weakly, "iie Tomoyo." She murmured from her position of leaning on her friend's shoulder, her arm slung around Tomoyo's neck, transferring her weight off her gashed and injured leg.

"Demo--"

Sakura cut her off with a halfhearted glare, "iie, we're not stopping."

Tomoyo looked back at her leg, and frowned deeply. "Sakura-hime, it's getting infected. It was a dirty blade and you won't let me take care of it."

Sakura remained silent, it was getting infected, but she wasn't going to say that. Nor was she going to say that it felt like thousands of needles were stabbed into it every time she put the slightest bit of weight on it.

'_Damn bandits,_' she cursed mentally for the thousandth time that day. '_Damn their lustful souls to hell._' she looked to Tomoyo out of the corner of her eye, '_nobody lays a **finger** on Tomoyo-chan..._'

Kero opened his eyes looking at the worn Card Mistress and said, as if he were reading her mind, "you won't be able to protect yourself _or _Tomoyo-chan if you keep this up: You'll be too tired."

She hesitated, knowing his words were true, but didn't want to. "...Just a little longer..." she sighed with great reluctance. "Then we'll see..." '_I'm not taking any chances of being found by otou-san's soldiers nor Kuragami's. So we'll have to hide completely._'

-

"Sakura-hime," Tomoyo said, "let me clean out your leg wound."

Sakura looked down at a concerned Tomoyo who was halfway in the deep river she was previously bathing in. Sakura was lying on her back on the large bolder overlooking the crook. "Iie, I'm keeping watch." she said, smiling inwardly at the concerned and worried face Tomoyo wore. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kero flew up behind her and sat next to her, looking her up and down. His stomach growled loudly, causing Sakura to laugh.

"Kero-chan," she started, smiling slightly, "there's some food in my pouch." Kero laughed, grinning sheepishly as he made his way over to Sakura's leather pouch. He picked out a piece of bread and sighed tiredly. He gulped it down quickly, "Arigoto Sakura-chan. Go to sleep, you need it. Onegai."

She looked to her sun guardian and nodded, "Will you keep watch?" He nodded, grinning because he had finally got through to her. "Wake me up if anything happens."

"Alright kid, I'll wake ya up," he said, watching her lean back against the rock, closing her bagged eyes. She allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the rays of sunshine that bathed her in warmth.

She wasn't sure how long she'd slept, but knew it was a while by the first glance she took at eht descending sun. She probably would have slept longer if it weren't for the burst of energy she sensed. Her eyes flew open as she flew up to her feet in urgency. "Kero-chan! Did you—?" She stopped, noticing the golden yellow fur-ball laying by her side. Asleep.

She growled, 'some watch guardian **he** is,' she thought, glaring hard at him hoping it would wake him up. 'What if someone found–?' She was cut off by an ear-piercing screech and a gust of wind blew her hair from her face.

Kero, who was as of now wide awake, flew up next to her. "Sakura-chan, it's–"

"Hai, the Fly Card," she murmured as Tomoyo came up behind her groggily. "Kero-chan, I'm going up ahead, you and Maya-chan can catch up."

"Oi! Matte Sakura-chan!" He yelled after her, but she was already gone.

Tomoyo looked to him, all sleepiness leaving her when he called for Sakura. "Kero-chan, is it a Clow Card?"

He nodded, then turned and flew into the woods, "Come on Tomoyo-chan, we've got to catch up to her."

"She's not even close to her full strength," he thought, panicking as he saw a large bird land in a clearing ahead. He was worried about his Mistress, that wasn't a secret, but he wasn't sure a Clow Card was the only presence they were sensing.

"Kero-chan," Tomoyo's light voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Is Sakura-hime going to be alright?"

Kero looked down to her, "I hope so."

"Kamitama, this is ridiculous!" Sakura exclaimed while jumping off the tree branch she was currently on, just as the bird snapped at it.

She jumped to the ground, landing like a cat. "Since when did it start attacking people!"

She was already tired as it was and was losing energy with The Dash. She was slow from the lack of training and she swore she was stuck in quicksand, she was so slow. "This is bad," she thought, "I can't get close to it and if that thing gets ahold of me..." She let the consequence hang in her mind for later explaining.

She leaped away from the snapping beak and took out a pink Sakura Card. "Sword!" she yelled, watching her staff change to a bejeweled sword.

"We'll just have to do this the hard way, ne?" She said, smirking, taking a stance.

The bird silenced as they both froze, staring at each other for moments. Sakura cocked a brow, 'fear?' she thought, detecting some in its sharp, forest green eyes.

Suddenly, she saw the giant bird lift its wing and slice downward in a powerful strike. She gasped as she was thrown backward by the powerful wind. She was thrown back into the tree, she grunted in pain with her eyes tightly shut. "Itai..." When she looked up, she growled at the large bird that was trying to take the fight. "Oh no you're not." She pushed herself up using the tree for support. She picked her sword up from the ground, transforming it back to her star staff. She pulled out a pink Sakura Card. "_Woody_!" she yelled, watching the bird get off the ground a moment too late. "_Bind the fly to the ground_!"

Vines burst from the glowing card and flew toward the squawking bird. A loud screech escaped before it came tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Thorns appeared on the vines as the fly struggled, and she frowned as the thorns cut deep into the bird's glistening faded green wings.

She cautiously walked up to the binded card, "Stop struggling, Onegai." It didn't seem to hear her, so she repeated herself in a more stern and warning voice. "Stop moving and let me change you." It didn't stop so she waited while she subconsciously clenched her teeth.

After moments, it finally calmed down, and put its large head on the grass in defeat. Sakura moved to the large head. Slowly and hesitantly she reached out with her trembling hand, touching the bloody feathers. "Gomen" she murmured, looking at the green eyes that slowly relaxed under her touch. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'll heal you and make you a Sakura Card."

The fly lifted its head, cooing softly as it nuzzled her gently with its large beak. "Hai, I'll take good care of you. I promise."

She wrapped her arms around its large beak and rested her cheek against its forehead. She stayed till its breathing regulated, the slowly stepped away, smiling brightly. She picked up her star staff and closed her eyes, letting magic swerve around her.

_'Card once made by Clow,_

_abandon your old form_

_and reincarnate!_

_Under the new name:_

_Sakura!'_

She kept her eyes closed, feeling the aura of the card being changed into a collective area of the card form. She felt it die down and disappear, then she opened her eyes and held out her hand to the battered card. She grinned and took her bag off her shoulder. Opening it, she grabbed the pink book and lifted thte lid, placing the injured card inside. She closed it and placed her palm on the front side and began transferring magic into the book, renewing the wrecked card.

She finished and put the Sakura Card back in her pack. She stood still for a moment, finally feeling the exhaustion of transforming the card. She finally fell to her knees, leaning over, panting breathlessly. "Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan..." she thought, holding her head, her vision going blurry, "Where are you?"

Her senses were beginning to dull as she felt unconsciousness keep tugging on her awareness. She suddenly snapped back to reality as she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly looked behind her, with blurred eyes, trying desperately to stay awake.

There were six large figures, she realized, her eyes widened as she smelled rum and alcohol.

"Bandits..." she cursed, struggling to her feet. She wobbled to the side slightly, but kept her footing. She glared menacingly at the large men. "What the hell do you want?" she demanded.

She could practically feel the biggest one smirk. The man in the middle took a step toward her as she, in response, took one back.

"What's a pretty little girl like you doin' 'round here?" he asked in a voice smooth with whiskey. She shivered involuntarily, trying not to show her fear. Her slightly trembling bottom lip probably gave her away.

She couldn't fight right now either, especially after healing the card. She kept glaring as she realized she couldn't do anything to give a proper fight. She thought of flying with her newest Sakura Card, but scratched the thought. She couldn't use the Fly Card, she didn't have enough energy or magic. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize how close he had gotten to her. She gasped when he roughly grabbed her arm.

She growled, "Let me go, you bastard." She tried to rip her arm away, but he, at the moment, was stronger than she. "No way, girl," another said, coming up to her from behind. "We're gonna have some fun with you first."

Her eyes widened as her vision cleared, '_They're going to..._' she began thrashing violently and desperately. "No! Let me go!" she yelled as she was grabbed from behind by the other as the rest joined the first two.

She was truly afraid at first, but that immediately changed to fury. She hissed as she yanked her arm away, this time successfully. She punched the first one in the face and he tumbled backward, immensely startled. The other bandit didn't have a good hold on her either and she broke free easily and dashed to her fallen wand. "Sword!" she called, tossing a pink card into the sky. Her staff changed into a wicked-looking sword as she took a stance.

She could feel her magic leaving her and she mentally cursed herself and her luck. _'Maybe I can scare them away with intimidation_.' She looked at all of the m detecting all signs of fear in their eyes.

Then she noticed something, 'nani?' she looked to each one, only five? There was a sixth...

She noticed it not a second too soon, as a dagger was hurled at her from behind. She tried to block it, to no avail, and the dagger was implanted in her shoulder from behind.

She caught herself before she groaned in pain. Keeping an emotionless expression, she smirked, "Next time, make sure you kill your opponent." She lifted her hand to the dagger and squeezed one of her eyes shut as she pulled it out. "'Cause all you're gonna do is aggravate them even more."

All the men stood in shock, eyeing the dark blood dripping from the dagger and down to the ground.

She couldn't take it, she needed rest. She dropped to her knees, surprising the six bandits. Her hands on her sword as she fought to maintain its form. The agonizing pain was too much and she began to pant and sweat, immediately feeling the loss of blood.

She could only listen to them getting closer to her surrounding her. She could smell them again. The horrible smell of alcohol and sweat. She closed her eyes as the leader, and the one who grabbed her arm, was an arm's length away. She could sense cockiness, as if he had been the one to bring her down. She suddenly felt something cold and metallic touching her throat. She knew it was the man's sword and eventually looked up, showing no expression on her blood-stained face.

"Bitch" he spat, applying more pressure to the sword, which made a small cut, but enough to scar. "You're now going to die for your impudence." His comrades sneered at her blank face. He turned to the man who had held her from behind, commanding, "Hold her head and arms still."

_'Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan_,' she thought frantically, '_Where are you guys_!' She closed her eyes as she was held down. '_So this is it?_' She silently waited for the sword to slit her throat. But it never came. She felt something trickle onto her face and opened one eye to see the bandit leader dropping his sword, shock written on his face. She saw blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Her eyes went weak as she saw a thick blade sticking through his stomach. He fell, lifeless, to the ground as the sword was pulled out, half-heartedly.

She stared at the corpse for a long moment, then lifted her eyes to her savior. Her eyes widened considerably as she saw a man there, no older than maybe nineteen years old, with chestnut hair and intense amber eyes, that for a moment, locked with her emerald ones. She just stared until she noticed the other bandits had let her go, she picked up her sword, keeping an eye on the amber-eyed boy. She didn't like trusting men; they were all pigs.

He wasn't looking at her and that was fine by her. He walked with slow strides over to the terrified bandits.

She looked away, not listening or paying attention to the actions and words her 'savior' was giving. She pulled herself up and used her sword for support, she limped over to where she had originally come from, or so she had hoped. She could feel the auras of the bandits leaving frantically. She stopped, catching her breath for a moment. "I can't move anymore." she cursed, barely feeling a presence beside her. But when she became aware of who it was, she lost all tiredness and drowsiness. She leapt back, surprising them both, and pointed her sword at him, momentarily seeing two. She blinked and her delusion was gone. "Who the hell are you?" she growled, looking him up and down, "and why did you save me!"

He remained silent and she felt embarrassed to see him taking her in. Then, suddenly he spoke, "Put the sword down, you can barely hold it up, much less use it."

She hissed, despising the jackass, "I'll show you what can and cannot do."

He just smirked, not caring that her emerald eyes were set ablaze. "Yeah, I suppose that's why you let those guys nearly rape and kill you."

Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks in unparalleled rage. "Shut the hell up, and don't give me this bullshit." She spoke through gritted teeth, "And if you think I can't take you down this very moment, you've got another thing coming!" she declared growling.

"Okay then, show me what you're made of."

She smirked as her grip tightened on the handle to the point where her knuckles turned white. "Fine," she responded as she lunged at him without a moment of hesitation.

Sakura felt her body shut down the moment she came within two feet in from of him. _'Not now!'_ she mentally screamed as her eyes unwillingly closed.

The last thing she felt before consciousness slipped from her were two strong, built arms catching her as she fell into them.

Other last thoughts drifted into the darkness she was now surrounded by.

'_Just like my dreams back at the castle... Those strong arms that give me intimate warmth..._'

_And amazing amber orbs..._

**To be continued in chapter 4. Reviews, constructive criticism, and flames accepted. R&R please!**


End file.
